


Operation Lupin

by chicka024, vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: OQ Prompt Party Week [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicka024/pseuds/chicka024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Day 7 (Sunday) #OQpromptparty2018 prompts # 137 Henry worries about his mother/confides in Robin, # 147 Chocolate, # 130 Robin & Henry bond. Set in season 3 during the finale.





	Operation Lupin

Ever since he got his memories back, Henry could tell that something was off with his adoptive mom. He'd seen it before when he couldn't remember her, he just hadn't realized it yet. She was acting off, even for her. She dodged his questions, paced around her office whispering to herself, and...well, she was clinging to him a lot which he understood because she'd been away from him for a year but still. It was unnerving to say the least and he didn't like it. He asked her about it but she brushed it off and told him everything was fine. He'd noticed the way his mothers were especially tense with each other since they came back to Storybrooke. He'd seen it before he got his memories back but just thought Emma and Regina were old friends who didn't always get along - now he could see that it something else, that co-parenting issue they still struggled with. His mom the Mayor was worried, more so than usual and he was pretty sure he could figure out the cause. She thought Emma planned to take him back to New York away from Storybrooke - and away from his first mother once again.

Henry had worried about it at first too, since he'd have no way of fighting it, but he knew everything would be fine. He had a lifetime of memories with both mothers now so he was pretty sure he knew them pretty well. Emma kept talking about leaving but Henry knew she wouldn't actually do it. She wouldn't leave her parents or new brother, or the town she'd come to call home - or Captain Hook for that matter. And she wouldn't take Henry away from his other mother like that either.

Henry had a mission now, a new operation - one he would call Operation Lupin. And who better to help him with an operation to cheer up his mom than the two other people besides himself who made her most happy but Robin and Roland?

The moment his mom was out the door on her way to work that morning, he approached Robin in the kitchen with his devious plan. Roland sat at the table still eating his breakfast, the omelettes and sausages Regina had made for all of them that morning.

He started explaining what he thought was up with his mom and Robin agreed that she was definitely behaving strangely. Henry told him his plan of getting her chocolates and a present, that it would distract her and make her feel better until his other mother gave up the idea of leaving. Robin suggested a floral arrangement as well, that women in any realm adored a nice bouquet of flowers.

"Me too!" Roland piped up from the table, scooping his last bites into his mouth. "I wanna help make R'Gina no sad no more too!"

"Sure Roland, you can help too." Henry and Robin both glanced at each other and laughed. "Cool, then it's on - Operation Lupin." Roland's eyes widened and he grinned at Henry's words, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Lupin? What's that?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"It's from Harry Potter - you know those movies we watched with mom the other day? We watched all eight of them." Henry frowned at the quizzical expression on the archer's face. "Lupin - the professor. The werewolf one." Robin scratched his head, brows lifting even higher on his forehead. "In the third movie...Harry gets attacked by the dementors on the train to school and the professor saved him. Professor  _Lupin_?"

"I'm afraid I didn't watch much of the movies...I got distracted watching your mother, how calm and at peace she was." Robin confessed, shrugging his shoulders and his cheeked reddened with heat.

Henry groaned, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up into the air. "Come on, really? Lupin gives him the chocolate after the dementor attack to make him feel better! Geez…Even Roland understood that reference!"

"Sorry, m'boy." Robin chuckled. "We'll watch them again soon enough. Perhaps this weekend. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind another movie night."

"Maybe we'll have to watch it without her. Less...distractions…" Henry grumbled, fighting a grossed out shiver that creeped down his spine. "Okay, moving on from things that will give me nightmares thinking about...So we can do the plan then? Operation Lupin? Maybe, say...today?"

"Hmm…" Robin pondered, running his fingers through the short beard on his chin. "Perhaps...we'll have to leave the house soon to go get the things we need. What sort of gift did you have in mind?"

"I've already got that covered - I did it last night when I couldn't sleep." Henry beamed.

"I draw her a picture!" Roland jumped up and down at their feet.

"I think she would really like that, kid." Henry grinned, ruffling the toddler's hair. Roland beamed, looking up at Henry. "What are you going to get her, Robin?"

"I may have something in mind." Robin nodded.

Henry's face scrunched in disgust. "Gross….Okay, moving on…"

Robin just laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "Your mother gets home at what time again?"

"Four - and she's always punctual. We can give her the surprises before we all go to Granny's to meet the other's for my uncle's name-thing. Mom'll be pulling up into the driveway at exactly around ten after - twenty after if she stops at the store first." Henry had figured out his mother's schedules and habits early as a kid, especially after he found out he was adopted and wanted to avoid her. Now it was just useful especially when there was danger lurking in town - or like today when he wanted to surprise her. He found it comforting too, knowing his mother's routine. He always knew where she would be no matter what day it was or what was going on.

"I don't think she's going to the store today," Robin shook his head. "But...I do recall her mentioning something about a late meeting, perhaps?"

"Oh...so then it'll be four-thirty. Those never run long." Henry chuckled.

"What about my meeting?"

Henry and Robin jumped, turning to find Regina standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Her hands were on her hips, her purse and briefcase hanging from the crook of her arm. One of her eyebrows was kinked up, staring back and forth between Robin and Henry and then down to Roland.

"U-um…" Henry stuttered, stealing a quick glance to Robin.

Robin coughed, his eyes wide. "I was...ah…" He paused, chuckling.

"He was just telling me you said you had a meeting." Henry blurted. "We were just talking about, um, dinner."

Regina continued to study them closely and Henry was starting to get warm. His head dropped down when she looked right at him, knowing he would definitely crack if she locked eyes with him. "We're having dinner at Granny's, remember? Henry, your grandparents are announcing the baby's name today."

"Ah yes, that's right. See, Henry. I told you there was something going on today." Robin chuckled, patting the teen on the back. Henry scrunched his face, rolling his eyes. "So what brings you back, love? I thought you left for work."

Regina blinked, still staring curiously at them. "I forgot my wallet." She held up the bright red faux-leather clutch for them to see. "I had it here in my office last night and forgot to put it back in my purse."

"Way to go, Mom." Henry laughed.

"Lot on my mind, I suppose." She sighed. Henry glanced at Robin who nodded in agreement. Regina looked between them again. "Are you guys sure everything's okay?"

"Of course, my love. Why wouldn't it?" Robin smirked at her, winking.

She smiled back at them but Henry could still see the worry written all over her face and in the way her shoulders tensed. She stared at them for a few moments more before she blinked, shaking her head. "Well, if you're sure…" The boys and Robin nodded insistently and Regina crossed the kitchen floor to kiss the two young boys on the cheek - a deeper, more intimate one for Robin, to which Henry stuttered in response. Chuckling at her son's distaste for public affection, she watched them for a few moments again from the doorway before she shook her head to herself and made her way back out of the house.

Henry and Robin's eyes locked, both wide. Roland opened his mouth to speak but his father shook his head, his finger against his mouth. They all listened to Regina's heels clicking down the front path, the sound of her car starting up, and the engine revving down the driveway. Henry let out a sigh of relief, relaxing his shoulders. "Phew! That was close!"

"That it was, m'boy." Robin leaned against the kitchen counter, his hands on the sink behind him. "Now she's gone - what do you say we get to work?"

"Let Operation Lupin begin!" Henry announced and Roland cheered. "I know exactly where to start too…"

OUATOUATOUATOUAT

Regina glanced at the clock on the wall, tapping her nails on the top of her desk as the minutes dragged on. So close to four-thirty, but not close enough. She'd thought about her boys all day, even finding it difficult that morning to get up and get moving (the wine she and Robin had the night before had nothing to do with it.) It was Saturday and instead of spending the day with Robin, Henry, and Roland she was stuck dealing with the bureaucratic mess getting rid of her manic sister had caused. With all of the property damage, the people she 'kidnapped' to turn to monkeys, and the grounds of the private giant barn Zelena defaced, Regina would likely be stuck with extra paperwork and meetings for weeks.

And yet what had her most on edge was the definite knowledge she would inevitably lose her son - again.

Since returning from New York, Henry's other mother had made no attempt to hide her desire to leave Storybrooke again once they figured out the latest curse - taking Henry with her. The thought of it crushed Regina to her very core, knowing she had absolutely no leverage or right to keep Emma from doing so. With the memories she'd given them when they crossed the town line the year before, Regina had also erased any trace of her adoption of Henry - making the world believe he'd been in Emma's custody his entire life. Regina had no claim to her son at all anymore and if Emma did decide to leave Storybrooke, she was powerless to stop her from taking Henry along with her.

"Madame Mayor?"

Regina blinked, looking up to find her assistant poking her head into the room. "Yes, Elena?"

Elena pointed to the clock. "You told me to let you know when it was four-thirty, not to let you stay any later."

Regina nodded. "Right, yes. Thank you." Elena let herself out of the room and Regina released a deep breath. It was finally time to go, another day of work behind her. She could go see her boys, not think about the future for while and just enjoy the present with them.

She gathered up her purse and her briefcase, slipping on her coat and making her way out to her car. The drive home lasted far too long, even though she knew her house wasn't far from the Town Hall. She just wanted to get as far away from work as possible, and away from the consequences of her family's past.

Pulling up into her driveway she shut the car off, grabbed her things, and trudged slowly up to the house. Her shoulders and back ached terribly from sitting at her desk all day. Her feet throbbed, scrunched into a new pair heels. She just couldn't wait to plop down on the couch and not move for a couple of hours - or better yet, go to bed.

And then she remembered the gathering at Granny's and her entire muscular system tensed in agony, knowing it would likely be hours before she got the chance to properly sit down, let alone go to bed.

She released a heavy breath, unlocking the door and stepping inside. She found the house was quiet as she put away her things, which was suspicious in and of itself given that three-fourths of the inhabitants were boys. She recalled their strange behavior earlier, wondering what they were up to.

"Hey Mom!" Henry stepped up beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hello, sweetheart." She raised an eyebrow, turning to her son beside her. He was nearly taller than her, soon enough she'd be looking up at him instead of down or over… That is, if he didn't go back to New York… "How was your day?"

"It was great, really." Henry grinned. "I had a really good time with Robin and Roland."

"That's wonderful." Reginna hummed, closing her eyes and reveling in holding her son.

"Yeah, they're really cool. I'm glad they came over with this curse." Henry's words sunk deep into her, spreading a warmth all through her.

"Me too." She nodded. "Very much so. And I'm so very happy to have my Little Prince back. That year was far too long."

"I'm right here, Mom. I'm not going anywhere." Henry tightened his hold around her and she sighed contently.

"Exactly." She breathed deeply.

"Hey mom?" Henry whispered.

"Yes, Henry?"

"Surprise!" Henry raised his voice, stepping back.

Her eyes flew open, arms still out from hugging her son. She dropped them and spotted Henry now standing with Robin and Roland in front of her, all of them with their hands hidden behind their backs. She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a suspicious eyebrow. "And what do we have here? Hmm?"

"Hello, love." Robin smiled at her, stepping forward and pressing a brief kiss to her lips. He brought his hands out from behind his back and her eyes widened. She sniffed the air, taking in all the different scents of flowers in the beautiful bouquet Robin held in his arms. She could see a mixture of roses, daffodils, tulips, daisies, and baby's breath blended together in all shades of autumn colours.

"Aww...they're beautiful! Thank you!" Her smile grew, her cheeks warm.

"The boys picked them out together." Robin tipped his head back behind him.

Roland ran forward, holding up a piece of paper and waving it around. He collided with Regina's knees, gazing up at her with his face lit up. "R'Gina, for you!" He pushed the paper up into her hands and she gently took hold of it."

"For me? Wow! Now I really feel special, a present from my most favorite knight!" Regina flipped the paper over to a rough yet adorable drawing of a cartoon queen holding an apple. "Roland, this is so sweet. I really do love it." The toddler laid his head against her leg,

"One more." Henry winked to Robin, now standing with the rest of them. "Or, well - two actually."

"Not that I'm complaining about the attention and gifts and everything…" Regina chuckled. "You do realize my birthday is months away right?"

"As if we need an excuse to spoil someone who means so much to us." Robin scoffed, a smirk present on his face.

"Yeah, what he says!" Henry agreed. "These are from all three of us." He held up a box to her and she chuckled. "Chocolates...because you're worried about something and it's making you sad. It's Operation Lupin, to make you feel better and not worry so much."

Regina's smile cracked and she let out a small chuckle, holding the box against her chest. "My clever boy. But you don't need to worry about me, I'm your mom. It's my job to worry about you."

"We're all worried, love. You've had a rough go of it." Robin kissed the side of her temple. She turned to him, lips parted in concern. "We love you far too much not to care."

Regina's heart throbbed, so filled with the love and warmth around her. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to respond.

"Mom, you can't cry yet - open this first." Henry held up a wide rectangular picture frame. She passed the box of chocolates and picture to Robin and took the frame from her son. She held it up with both hands to examine it, and tiny droplets of water landed on the glass. She blinked the tears away, eyes focused on what she was seeing.

Within the frame were two smaller photos and one larger, all of Henry and herself. One when Henry was just four months old, one at six years old, and the largest of them from just hours after Henry got his memories back. After they stopped Zelena from opening the portal, captured her, and quickly got the newest Charming child back to his mother, everyone gathered in the waiting room to show support. Henry fell asleep in one of the chairs beside Regina, leaning into her while she wrapped her arms around him. She hadn't even seen that one, didn't know anyone took the photo at all. All of the pictures had a different look to them, as if they were hand drawn instead of taken with a camera. Below the pictures were delicately scawled out inscriptions .

More tears dropped from her eyes and she looked up to the others. Her fingers traced the edges of the pictures, still in shock. "Henry, I don't even know what to say, this is so beautiful. These words, did you write them?"

"I did," He nodded proudly. "The pictures I Photoshopped on the computer to make them look like they were drawn, just like in the Fairytale Book. And that picture of us from the hospital? Robin took that!" Regina glanced in amusement at the thief in question, who nodded. "The first one he got wasn't so good, mostly blurs. But this one was perfect, I had to use it. Our story isn't in the book. So... I wrote our own. I call it 'Her Little Prince' because that's what you've always called me."

"Oh Henry, you  _are_  my Little Prince and this is so special." She hugged the frame to her chest, pulling Henry in along with it and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm going to hold on to this forever."

Henry beamed into the embrace. "Operation Lupin, complete."

The end.


End file.
